This Feels too much like The Sound of Music Staring Belle's Beast
by CinnamonK
Summary: Stiles, like the good son he is, leaves his college dorm to check up on his father, he packs and heads over for the hearty surprise. Unfortunately the Sheriff wasn't home alone that night, in his kitchen are three unhappy werewolves ages ranging from toddler to oh hot damn of a man. Somehow this incident gets Stiles employed by the new Beacon Hills Alpha- babysitting his his kids?
1. A Surprise in the Kitchen

Chapter One:

Stiles' was going to do a surprise check up on his father's eating habits. Maybe catch him in the act of some deep fried potatoes and red meat. Not even the home cooked stuff, just something his dad probably got from a greasy diner on his way home. It was going to be brutal. He parked a few houses down on the curb and jogged lightly to the back of the house. Upon entering the hallway he could already smell the carbs wafting through the air. He felt his nose wrinkle in what Scott thought was the most hilarious face he could pull, his nose was already up turned naturally so sticking it up in disgust just made it look twice as funny. Sticking to the wall on the tips of his toes he rounded the kitchen and swung his hand out in an accusing manner to his father standing by the stove.

"AHAH!" his father stumbled back into the fridge in shock. "I knew you weren't keeping your promise! I kne-"

Except it wasn't his father. Stiles blinked just as surprised as the man blinked back at him. Then Stiles was quite aware of the nipping going around at his calves.

"Ow!" he jumped swatting at his legs without looking. The stranger, _clearly in_ _his house,_ let out an outraged growl when Stiles' hand made contact with fur. Because Stiles' attacker was a werewolf, a little puppy sized werewolf, vibrating growls at his ankle and nipping at his jeans.

"Stiles!" his father said staring at him over the point of his barrel from the top of staircase.

"I knew you weren't eating right.." Stiles states weakly.

His father lowers his gun and pounds down the stairs too fast than probably healthy for him, bypassing baby werewolf nippings to engulf Stiles in a hug.

"What are you doing? Did you get into trouble?"

"No, but you so are." Stiles let himself snuggle into his father's arms. It'd been too long without seeing his father, he had felt bad but not as much as he did now that he was finally here and his father was actually hugging him like he was dying. He's a horrible son.

"Did you know, that there are a couple of werewolves making an unhealthy dinner in your kitchen." Stiles asked after a minute of the endless hug.

"I almost shot you." Was his father's response pulling back, leaving his hands on his shoulders to level him a look.

"Wouldn't be the first time. But seriously there is a baby wolf growling at my feet."

As if it just occurred to him he looked down at Stiles feet and sure enough the cub hadn't moved. Finally the other said werewolf told the baby to back off.

"Adele." He growled. The baby werewolf growls dissipated but not completely as the cub backed up closer to the man.

"Derek this is my son Stiles, Stiles this is Alpha Hale and his daughter Adele and his son Brice."

"Oh." Escaped his mouth before he could really come up with anything, because he'd just stuck an angry finger in an Alpha's face just a moment before. In his kitchen. He 'Ahah!'ed an Alpha. A ridiculously good looking Alpha. Mr. Tall Dark and Spectacular Handsome, look at those eyes, Alpha.** With kids. Mr. TD&SPA has children, children buffer zone. Wife buffer zone.** Look away, _Look away!_

"Stiles why are you home? What did you do?"

Stiles looked away from the Alpha back to his father who was face frowning at him. Wrinkles in his forehead, scrunched up eyebrows and lips thinned and drooping downwards, face frowning.

"Why do you always ask that? I'm not always in trouble."

"I disagree. Why are you here? Where is the jeep? I didn't hear you drive up." He asked again putting his gun on the table and flicking the safety on.

"Wow, good to see you too Dad. Nice deduction, I didn't drive up, I parked a few houses down and snuck in from the backyard."

Both the Alpha and his father raised an eyebrow questionably at him at the same time, is was scarily eerie.

"Why would you do that? Trying to get yourself eaten?"

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't know you had guests over. It was a surprise checkup to make sure you were eating right. Which you are not." He pointed and the sausage that was still on the stove.

The Alpha seemed to remember he was cooking and quickly took the pan off the eye grumbling and flipping the sausage to show its slightly burnt side.

His father deflated from getting caught in the act, "Aren't you supposed to be in school? Big exams coming up, you shouldn't skip classes just because you feel like it."

"Is that the best diversion you can come up with after all those years as a cop?"

He didn't say anything but motioned towards the table.

"I'm done for the year." Stiles said sitting down from across his father. Eyeing the other cub wearily, at least this one was human and trapped in a baby booster.

"What do you mean you're done? You're not done you still have two months to go."

Stiles could see the red engulfing his father's face, even if he didn't he had a 6th sense about his father's blood pressure.

"Dad calm down," reaching over he squeezed his father's arm reassuringly before continuing, "I'm done with the work, I turned it all in and my professors agreed that I was done. I'm not quitting or anything."

His dad stared at him for a couple of moments, "What about exams?"

"I'll go back in two months and take them. No biggy, the Dean already knows."

"So you're staying here?"

Stiles eyed his dad raising his eyebrows at him, "If you'll have me, because frankly you're acting like you haven't seen me in your- are you crying? Dad!"

"I am not crying." His dad blinked his glassy eyes a few times. "You sure you completed all of your work?"

"Yes?"

"You messed up your Adderall dosage didn't you?"

"I turned in my work with an average of A's."

"That was not the correct answer."

"Can't expect an answer when you didn't own up to your mistakes yourself."

There stare down was ended short with the Alpha clearing his throat while settling down food.

Stiles blinked at him remembering the weren't alone.

"Why is an alpha making you dinner?" He asks because he has no filter to mouth part.

"Stiles." He dad reprimands.

"Sheriff Stilinski has been helping me out and it seemed like the appropriate thing to do."

"I think you're putting an attack on his life." Stiles grumped.

"What?" The man looked surprised, mid bend to set his evil nipping child in the other booster seat.

"Sausage, gravy, buttered biscuits, bacon- Bacon? You can't have bacon and sausage what is this nonsense?" Stiles said looking at the spread of food.

His father sighed his name and rubbed a hand over his face, "This is what I asked for."

"Dad!"

"Stiles."

Stiles finally got to point the accusing finger at him, right in his face. " You are not dying on my watch."

He had the decency to hunch over and look guilty.

"Salad!" Stiles proclaimed.

Which is how Stiles found himself eating dinner with an Alpha and his grumbling father who thought he was being sneaky by grapping a bacon or sausage when he thought Stiles wasn't looking.


	2. Lets Pimp Stiles Off

Chapter Two:

"And then the pirate went BOOO and I wasn't scared! And! And Brize was soo scared! He squealed and started crying!"

"Did not!"

Adele was the only one actively talking, other than her father she seemed to be ignored. After a couple of stories she kept looking sadder and Stiles felt for her, it was like a girl version of little him.

"Why would a pirate say boo? Pirates say arg." Stiles said nodding at her because he wasn't below explaining the correct terminology of pirates to a toddler.

"No." She puffed her chest up at him, "This pirate said boo!"

Stiles had to bite at his lip to keep from laughing, "But why did that pirate say boo instead of arg?"

Stiles seemed to have confused her because she just stared at him then deciding he wasn't good enough and stuck her tongue at him earning her a clap and giggle from her brother.

"Adele." Her father said glaring at her. "Apologize."

"He started it!"

"I wasn't trying to upset you. You just confused me because you knew more about the pirates that say boo so I was just wondering if you'd let me in on the secret." Stiles said before Adele's father spat angry words that he looked like he was going to do.

She eyed him and then sniffed at him before finding him friend not foe, "Can you keep a secret?"

Stiles dramatically looked behind him and around him before leaning across the table, "I can." He whispered.

She giggled and swatted at his nose playfully, "Not now! Daddy can hear!."

"Oh! Very true. Very smart of you." He said nodding comically, earning more giggles which honestly where making fluttery things happen inside of him. She grabbed his nose again and he blew a raspberry on her hand in retaliation, both children where giggling at him and Brice was making grabby hands at him also, possibly trying to join the fun of smacking Stiles' nose.

He leaned back in his seat gleeful to have won the biting cubs over. Except for their father, who was staring at him as if he sported another head, a forkful of food under his mouth unmoving. Right. Maybe blowing raspberries at Alpha's children was a bad idea.

"Derek, I don't know if you heard but my son is staying home for two months, no school, no work." His father said suggestively, as if, "Hey if you want to murder my son for spitting at your child he'll probably be here."

Derek finally set his fork down on his plate and eyed him. "How old is he?"

"24. He is working on his PhD at Berkley."

"Has he ever dealt with a werewolf?"

"Scott McCall is his best friend, he was the one that was with him when he got bitten."

Stiles eyes flicked between his father and Derek until his eyes started to hurt.

Derek looked away from his father and eyed him, "He doesn't know what we are talking about."

"No he does not."

"Nope, that I don't," he said popping the 'p' in nope and looking at his father for answers. "Pimping me out?"

The Alpha coughed on his drink and glared over his cup at him a light tent of rose coloring his jaw.

His father gave him a meaningful look, "Mr. Hale is looking for someone to look after his cubs while he works, and I can't keep doing it. Not anyone can do it obviously, and quite shockingly they seem to like you."

"Babysit?" Stiles looked over at the Alpha, and then his hand, he wasn't married. He didn't have a wife to look after his pups, which probably was the most foreign thing to an Alpha.

The Alpha watched Stiles check his naked ring finger out, but didn't say a thing.

"Have you ever spent any time with cubs?"

"Only if you count Scott and Isaac." Stiles chuckled without meaning to, but there was a ghost of a smile of Derek's lips.

"Would you want to?" he asked giving an epic stare down that was unnerving, so he turned his attention away to the cubs and then grinned manically because Brice had fallen asleep in his food.

"Yeah," he said without thought, surprising himself. God his maternal instincts where catching up with him in age. He just wanted to make them giggle and cuddle with them. "Yeah."

He knew he was blushing like a tomato's twin, but really they're adorable when they aren't biting you, heck even those are adorable, adorable tiny-_very sharp_ teeth.

"Alrighty." His dad clapped his hands together, rubbing them together, "That sounded pretty sincere. A little too sincere actually, seems like I might be getting grandkids soon." He started off looking at but looked at Stiles for that last bit with an inquisitive look.

Alpha Hale looked just as uncomfortable as Stiles felt. Maybe he didn't want him to look after his kids after that heartfelt double yeahs, wouldn't blame the guy.

"Can you work tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Uh yeah yes."

"How does," Alpha Hale rubbed his palm over his jaw looking at the Sheriff then back at Stiles, "forty an hour sound?"

"Forty an hour?! Forty dollars?"

The alpha didn't even blink and countered, "Fifty?"

"No, uh no," Stiles knew he was flailing but he couldn't help it, forty an hour was probably the most money he's ever made, not probably he knows that's the most money he has ever been paid.

"Forty is fine." He added weakly.

What in the world would he do with 280 dollars a day, a thousand and 400 hundred a week? With that money he could actually fix up _all _the problems his Jeep has and maybe eat less instant ramen.

When it came time for Alpha Hale to leave he wrote down his address while one kid lumbered on his shoulders using his father's head as a pillow as his sister clinged to him in a sleepy haze like a leech, making it clearly a difficult task to write but he did and he left with a nod.

"Dad." He turned around after the door was shut, in one hand a rugged script of directions, in the other the pen Alpha Hale had borrowed now leaking ink like the bare task of writing was too much for the poor utensil to take


	3. Strut it Sexy LumberJack

Chapter Three:

Stiles doesn't half ass things if he can so if he wakes up at six o'clock with little to three hours of sleep at least he is certain he learned the basics about cubs. Cubs in general because apparently but not shockingly alpha werewolf cubs tips and pointers are nada, zilch, very in the family kind of business.

Honestly his joke about Scott and Isaac rang a bit true; some of the wolfy parts were the same just with different eating habits. He hoped to hell he wasn't going have to teach them how to get babbit fur out of their teeth.

What were you suppose to wear to an Alphas house? Its not like he is supposed to be presentable to the Alpha right? He's babysitting toddlers and you can't expect him to do that in a button down and slacks.

Turning around his eyes caught the strike of pale skin in the mirror, in high school he detested this thing and avoided it at all costs. Now Stiles let his eyes wander down the full body length mirror in wonder, he didn't have one at the dorms, just a small oval one above the bathroom sink. Without even trying he finally found a way to build his lean muscles up making him look less of a twig, hard core baking, seriously the most tiring thing he has ever done and he runs with werewolves. There's a pull in his stomach and he sadness builds there weighing him down, he misses Ellen and his real job; throwing dough on marble and snorting flour. The moment of pride is lost, his abs are more than barely visible and his arms aren't lacrosse sticks but Stiles isn't a teenage angst fest anymore and as this realization that Stiles body is good looking boasts his self-esteem he can't bother to care. He misses his home away from home.

He cursed seeing the time and made the quick decision that jeans on the first day wasn't the best idea and walked/stumbled into some causal kakis he didn't mind ripping to shreds. Grumbling he bypassed his suitcase altogether and opened his old closet to see the stock of flannel button downs he had left behind. The shirt felt tight and yeah, Stiles eyebrows raised in shock reflected right back at him. It wasn't button popping tight but it filled out and the red plaid making him look like he was trying to go for the sexy lumberjack look. He definitely didn't have time to be concerned over it, his early morning wave of depression was making him balance on the maybe late but possibly not line.

His father's cruiser was still in the driveway when he hopped into his jeep, he had forgotten how that felt, knowing that his dad was around. He shook his head and sped to the Alpha's house.

Hopefully they didn't have an Alpha protection thing in Google Maps because it could be sending him every which way for all he knew. Stiles was feeding that theory a little too much as he winded down the dirt roads of the Beacon Hills woods. For some reason Stiles didn't even think of Alpha Hale living in the preserve though it was a known fact and he was getting increasingly worried the farther he drove, people weren't allowed to just drive on the preserve territory, it's like a death sentence.

Except, yeah. That was a massive gate he was staring at; the metal contraption was at least fifteen feet tall. He couldn't help but stare in wonder because the shiny silver metal stood out against the forest like the moon in the night sky. It was a beautiful double door piece of artwork. If anything Stiles would have expected they're to be metal wolves howling or something else cliché and prideful but there was only twists of metal on metal like vines. On each side was a fence that just looked decorative more than protective seeing that it sloped down from the gates height in waves ending ten feet on each side the symmetry precise.

Stiles stumbled out of his jeep in wonder. Why anyone would put so much effort to have such a massive gate only to have a fence that ended in sightline of the gates? He cautiously walked the distance of the left sides' fence to stare at the nothing of its ending.

"Electric fencing?" He mumbled to himself, his foot slightly off the ground wondering if he stepped over the nonexistent line if he would be zapped like Zeus' bitch.

"Mountain Ash."

Stiles flailed back in surprise, mouth a gape he stared at the man who was only a few feet directly in his line of sight. Soft curses about werewolf's stealth skills wheezed out of his mouth before he could stop them, earning a light corner of the man's lip to pick up in amusement and not in fury Stiles was glad to access.

"Mountain ash is buried two inches down all around a 500 perimeter connecting to the gate, obviously it could not be a complete circle." The man said his face barely showing anything. Stiles stared at him for a few, probably rude, seconds trying to figure him out.

"Do I call you Alfred?" Stiles quirked taking in his crisp white shirt and black pants topped with slick black dressiest looking pair of boots he has ever seen.

To his surprise Alfred rolled his eyes at him and started walking towards the gate. Stiles walked along with him on the other side, eyeing the pair of gloves_, leather of course_, he pulled from his back pocket. Alfred slipped his massive hands into them in the eerie and sometimes sexy way they do on tv.

"Boyd."

"What?" Stiles glanced up from Alfred's gloved hands to make eye contact, shocked upon seeing the slight smile that was lighting his dark features.

"My name is Boyd, and I'm not a butler."

"Then what are you?" Stiles asked before realizing he should probably introduce himself, "I'm Stiles."

"I know," Boyd said and motioned towards Stiles Jeep as if saying 'Get in.'

He sighed when Stiles didn't move.

"We went to high school together," He said rolling his eyes from the other side of the gate. "Like you could get five feet in the preserve if Derek didn't tell everyone you were coming anyhow. Now get in your car so you can actually do your job."

And Stiles did just that watching as Boyd manually opened the gate with the look of determination.

Stiles could see the house through the woods but there was no road to drive on to get there.

"The garage is just over there." Boyd pointed to the left. A building Stiles hadn't seen earlier, its log walls blending in with its surrounding.

"Hope you can walk without fainting," Boyd adds eyeing Stiles.

It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes.

There wasn't a driveway to the log garage building either but it did look like someone thinned out the trees so he didn't have to angle around any of the forest to get there. He parked his car to the side of the building because it didn't feel right trying to open the garage and put his little jeep in there, kind of pompous really.

He jogged back over to Boyd who was waiting for him.

They walked in easy silence for a minute until Stiles realized he was gloveless once again. Stiles opened his mouth then shut it as a realization sparked.

"Did you put on gloves…because the gate is silver?" Stiles asked feeling a bit silly. Because what werewolf would have a silver gate?

Boyd gave him that small smile again and nodded.

Stiles let a small whistle blow through his teeth, "That's a mighty big precaution don't you think?"

Boyd shrugged and was silent for a few moments and Stiles realized he might have taken that as a mocking to his Alpha.

"It's not to keep werewolves out," Boyd said looking fondly towards the house that was getting bigger with each step, "It's to keep them in."

"It's for the cubs protection." Boyd added when he caught sight of Stiles; 'Are you trying to fucking yoda me' look.

Stiles didn't take time to bask in awe of the mansion and just followed Boyd's determined stride in.

"You're late." Derek growled loudly jaw set in anger before Stiles' second foot was in in the door.


	4. Ignore My Giggling, Charming

"He was early," Boyd said not phased with the anger radiating off his Alpha.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, not that he knew what to say.

"He was determining if he would be electrocuted if he walked past the fence." Boyd huffed obvious with amusement.

Derek's lip twitched upward with this new and _apparently_ _hilarious_ piece of information, but still looked grumpy.

Stiles had thought it was a logical assumption, what weirdo werewolf surrounded there house in mountain ash?!

Derek picked up a briefcase and pulled some printer paper out.

"The first two pages are what they are not allowed to do, the third is what you're not allowed to do. Look at the fourth first because that's the list of their allergies. Special things are color coded. Adele is red, Briceton is blue. For instance 'The basement is off limits' is in blue because it especially scares Briceton."

Stiles blinked down at the papers being offered to him until Derek huffed angrily and slapped it against his chest.

"I didn't know werewolves could have allergies." Stiles stated dumbfounded thinking about how Scott's asthma disappeared when he was "cursed" with his wolf abilities.

Derek's face darkened and Stiles' felt the hairs on his neck tingle in protest.

"It's rare but not as much when a werewolf mates with a human." He explains his face giving away no emotion walking past Stiles.

"I'll be back at nine." Derek said without looking back, Stiles had expected him to slam the door but he didn't.

So they're mother was human. Derek mated with a human. He was pretty sure there was probably some strong prejudice for an Alpha mating a human. Aren't Alphas supposed to mate to make they're pack stronger? Therefore needs to pick a strong mate with good qualities? Like maybe one without allergies?

"I'll be here." Boyd said, bringing him back to reality.

"Here?"

Boyd nodded, walked across the foray, pulling a key out of his pocket and opening a bolt locked door before turning around to look at Stiles again.

"I'll be in here, you're not allowed in this part of the house nor the basement, and for your safety do not leave the perimeter. I'll be able to hear you at all times. Never answer the door, I'll do that."

"So you are the Butler?" Stiles said ignoring Boyd's silly implication of a threat.

Boyd turned his head heavenward and for the moments of silence he was giving Stiles he thought maybe he was praying that Stiles wouldn't last a day. He thought they were getting along quite well. But maybe not.

Boyd turned to face him again, "Adele is awake." He said pointing to the staircase then leaving Stiles alone with the click of a door locking behind him.

Stiles had thought maybe Boyd had seen her at the top of the stairs but no dice. Apparently his was showing Stiles his expert hearing skills. It was nice to know he wasn't praying for Stiles' immediate dismissal and firing.

He decided going upstairs in Adele's territory was not the best idea and he'd wait until she made it down by herself.

While waiting he quilled the quench of curiosity that had been building rapidly in his nerves and explored. The house opened up into a foray that was modest enough; it had the whole grand staircase opposite from the entry that lead upstairs. The staircases' neat wood craved rails extended around the whole second floor reminding him of the Captain's house in _The Sound of Music._ He looked up at the second floor doors, counting four doors to his left and right and one to the left of where the staircase opened up. Around the foray there was the bolted door Boyd had disappeared to, it was under the staircase, which definitely didn't help with the cryptic sense of what was behind it.

On each side of the foray was matching wide entries. Stiles was disappointed there were no doors on the first floor, he was hoping he would open one and find a ballroom. Though the wood carvings around the entry ways was exciting in and of itself. It swooped around the opening invitingly, in the middle a small carving of an wolfs' head was looking down at him. It seemed like the house might be exactly symmetric, someone here had OCD.

Stiles let his fingers divot in and out of the carved wood and came to the conclusion that all of it must have been done by someone personally. It was definitely not shop bought but Stiles' got the tingly feeling that someone carved them to artistic perfection just because. Looking at them it felt personal and homely. Stiles stopped lingering at the entry and walked through, dropping his hand to his side and entering what was obviously a library. Stiles first thought was this must be at least half of the house, because it was just that massive. It was definitely bigger than his father's whole house and there isn't any reason to compare it to his dorm. It reminded him of Belle in _Beauty in the Beast _where she was reaching out on one of those latters that extended to the ceiling-

"Oh my lord. Nope. Nope." Stiles' threw his arms up and flailed a little bit then dissolved into giggles.

Because there, on the far right side of the library was, _can you believe it?_, a ceiling high ladder that are only real in books.

Near the ladder was the only door in the library but Stiles could tell from where he stood that it was another bolt locked room. There however was another matching huge entry that was flooding light into the library so bright Stiles' had to squint and wait to adjust in the new room before he could see anything. Stiles' decided upon inner reflection into the soul that he was feeling like a Disney princess. Full on ball gown wearing, curtsy giggling and fanning his blush away princess. Though he had yet to find a ballroom the house was clearly was the equivalent of a kingdoms castle. Three walls of the room was basically all windows, the morning sun raising the temperature in the room degrees higher than the rest of the house. This room was smaller than the others but big enough to fit, _twelve-fourteen-twenty, a twenty_ seating rectangle dining table. There wasn't as much spectacular in this room other than the light gold paint that sparkled as the sun shined over it and yet Stiles was almost definite that none of the other rooms could make him feel this giddy. Stiles linger there watching the paint spark here and there and sat down to read the papers Derek had handed to him earlier.

He immediately flipped to the last page out of curiosity and not because that's was Sourpuss Alpha Hale had told him to do.


	5. Pups for Breakfast

**Chapter Five: Pups for Breakfast**

The list of allergies was very short. Brice apparently couldn't eat any fish and Adele had all the kinds of sneezing allergies; mold, perfume, pollen, dust.

Most of the first three pages were common sense things and Stiles idly wondered if Derek thought he was a complete idiot. There was however some weird alpha rules. Like Stiles' not being allowed to go out with the children without being accompanied by Boyd or someone else Derek has appointed. Not allowed to walk out past the perimeter. Not allowed to answer the door. And a few other massively protective rules. At the bottom of each page in bold it repeats 'Briceton is highly allergic to all seafood' and Stiles gets it, he doesn't have children but he understands worrying about someone all day every day with each ounce of your heart.

He'd been wondering for a long while now if Adele went back to sleep. Setting down the papers Derek had typed up he looked over to the other room that he hadn't explored yet. There in the entryway stood a cautious Adele in her pajamas.

He repressed the jump and instead tensed in his seat. She frowned deeper now that his attention was on her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Stiles asks relaxing and tries to look inviting.

Adele just stars back at him keeping her safe distance. The chatterbox from last night was gone, he was now in her territory and she was clearly not comfortable yet. The longer they stared at each other, Stiles smiling softly, the more tired she looked.

"Did your daddy tell you I would be here?" And yeah, mentioning her dad was a good move, Adele's shoulders slumped and she began to look around the room sniffing a bit.

"Daddy not here?" She asked sadly, and that was why Stiles had a mental battle of saying anything about Derek. She looked sad but not traumatized must have a tantrum.

Stiles shook his head no, and added "He's at work," softly. To which she nodded as if she understood and began to stare at her feet, popping her thumb in her mouth.

He wondered if he should get onto her for a bad habit such as sucking her thumb but Derek had said nothing of the sorts and it made her look ridiculously adorable.

Stiles grinned and watched her be stare at her feet shyly a few seconds longer before deciding he had spoiled himself enough.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Stiles asked, slowly getting out of the chair to not spook her.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes wearily and shrugged before looking at her feet again, and good god he was going to have a heart attack. He expected some growling and scratches and small chunks of flesh removed but this was utter heart attack worthy cuteness. He was getting paid forty bucks an hour to bask in awe of rosy cheeked children?

"How about…we have a special breakfast to celebrate our first day together? Would you like that?"

Adele watched him in silence for a few moments before nodding.

"Would you be so kind to take me to the kitchen?"

She pointed behind her with her free hand and gave him what he interpreted 'Are you an dumb adult?' face before smiling softly down at the floor.

Stiles was concentrating more on her that he didn't realize that yes, the room he hadn't explored was the kitchen.

Stiles almost said 'Ladies first.' Before realizing that would probably make her more uncomfortable having to turn her back to him so he just smiled brightly and told her how much he loved her house.

"Is daddy's house." She said looking at what had to be her baby booster, seeing as it was the pink one, longingly.

"But you live her too do you not?"

Adele looked up at him and nodded thumb still in her mouth.

"Well to eat breakfast you first have to sit down, would you like some help?"

Adele shook her head no vigorously and started going back to the habit of looking at her feet. Stiles had expected them to be sassy and bossy seeing as they were an Alphas' children and maybe they will be in due time but it was definitely weird to see her not looking at him. Because looking down at her feet was like acting weak was it not? She was only a toddler though so it really didn't matter.

She started looking like she'd sit on the floor but then she said okay, barely loud enough for Stiles' human ears to pick up.

Stiles looked at the contraption and fiddled with it until he was certain he knew how it worked before lifting her up.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrn fshfsh, look at you a flying little airplane. Landing landing landing." She didn't laugh as he had hoped but once she was in her seat she was smiling at him which was definitely a big step.

"So," he said rounding the kitchen island to sit across from her. "Did you know I'm a baker?"

Adele shook her head.

"Do you know what bakers do?"

She nodded yes, this question important enough to take her thumb out of her mouth, "make cake."

"They do! And cupcakes and muffins and scones and bread and so much other yummy things. You want something sweet and yummy for our special breakfast?"

"I can have cake for breakfast?" She said gawking eyes wide.

"Better than cake." Stiles grinned, repressing the urge to kiss her adorable fat cheeks.

"Cookies?" she whispered leaning closer.

Stiles laughter echoed room to room. "Better." He whispered back at her.

First Stiles accessed the fridge and to his shock there was an abundant of fresh fruits; strawberries, kiwis, bananas, apples, pineapples, peaches and more. Apparently this was a fruit family. Aren't werewolves meat meat meat and maybe potatoes?

Derek had a full spice rack but it was covered in a layer of dust that suggested it never saw the light of day. He fortunately also had baking spray.

Turning around Stiles rubbed his hands together looking at Adele who had decided the table was going to have to take her weight because she was too tired to.

"Don't go asleep on me." Checking his watch it was 8:30. Stiles thought back and wondered if he normally woke up as early as she did, maybe she had woken up because his presence in the house.

"I'm going to bake something delicious and syrupy sweet. You want to help?"

Adele looked up at him and he could see the battle happening in her head; Worth getting up off the table? Sweet? Sleep? Sweet? Sleep?

Stiles got the ingredients out and talked to her softly about what he'd bake back at his other job. She made appreciative sounds here and there but remained her half asleep state until Stiles' was ready for her help.

"Whats your favorite fruit?" Stiles asked bringing some utensils to the island table.

She frowned at him for a few seconds and he stared back because he had thought things were going well. Then she turned the around in her seat, "Brize is awake." She said looking out to the entry that leads to the foray.

"Shall we go get him so he can join in making our celebratory breakfast?" Stiles asks already coming around to get her out of her chair. He lifted her out of the chair hesitant to hold her or put her down, she looked just as hesitant. So he set her down. Her eyes widened comically as her bare feet touched the cool tile, and she began rubbing her feet together.

"Would you like me to carry you then we can get you a pair of socks so your feet wont be cold?"

Adele looked at him then back at her feet and nodded. She still was distant when he picked her up but baby steps, baby steps.

"How old are you?" Stiles wonders aloud eyeing her.

She hums back and opens the hand that she has been sucking on, four fingers spread out in front of her nose. He can't help but laugh which jostles her and makes her blush. She could be four, or she could be five, depending on if she was counting the thumb that she was sucking on.

What Stiles didn't expect was Briceton edging down the large stairwell on his but one step at a time. Which yeah, adorable adorableness of kids in the morning makes the heart ache wildly.

Briceton stops what he's doing to stare at him and unlike his sister he looks scared.

"Hi Briceton? Brice?" Stiles looks towards Adele to conform what he goes by and to also show that he is getting along with his sister so there is nothing to be afraid of. "Does daddy call him Briceton or Brice?" he asks her and then looks at Briceton.

"Daddy call him Brizeton only when he pees on fernature." Adele giggles around her thumb.

Werewolf cubs pee on furniture, good information to know. He definitely will not let that happen.

"Brice it is. Hi Brice I'm Stiles. Remember me? You ate at my house last night." Brice only blinks at him in return then slowly lifts his butt up onto the step behind him.

"With the Sherriff?" Stiles adds praying each time he talks the kid won't take another step back, ha, another step.

Brice replies with what Stiles has to interpret of his saying Sheriff.

"Yeah, did you know that the Sheriff is my daddy?"

Adele and Brice balk at him.

"He is, been my daddy for a long time."

"Daddy is my Daddy." Brice says back at him looking serious, Adele nods agreeing. And damn, that's adorable.

"I know. Today is our first day to have fun together did you know that?"

Brice shakes his head but Adele is nodding yes, thumb out of her mouth and is now touching Stiles. Kind of, clutching his shirt. Warming up to cubs is going a lot easier than he had planned.

Except then its not.

Please Leave Reviews! Tell me what parts you especailly liked!

Visit my Sterek/Teen Wolf Blog


	6. Comfort Isn't Happiness

In the beginning it was good, not completely pleasant but good. That first morning was filled with wet paper towels and breakfast covered children. It was Stiles first day, the day to learn that meals should be less sticky and he should not give them opportunities to get out of there booster while still eating, that's how bad things happen. Bad things like opening up a cupboard hours later at lunch to find a perfect hand print in fruit syrup from the morning of stuck to the inside of the door. The sugar high wasn't too bad because he laced them up and sent them out on their merry way into the leaves and trees. Except Stiles is human, sweetie, and cannot climb that high, so for safety sake lets come down and never scare me that bad again.

Even after a week Brice gave Stiles a wide birth and frowned at his basic existence, it was a family thing as far as Stiles could tell. That wasn't the only thing Brice inherited and will probably forever be told how much he looks like his father, even now. Between the two children its him who got motherload(motherload? Fatherload? Ha fatherload) of Derek genes, both children have the olive skin and future sharp cheeks under their baby fat but Adele's hair is a flat chocolaty brown as Brice took the jet-black flop of a hair. What was so shocking to look at him was the starling bright blue eyes mixed with his dark complexion, though they are nothing compared to his father's mystic ones, and then there is Adele, the only one out of the trio to have a normal iris; a warm blend of dark brown that sparkles gold outside. The assumption being that Adele must look quite a lot like her mother, not that parents have the sole monopoly of genes, for all he knows Adele could look exactly like Derek's mother or Derek's Mother's Mother.

It's like wearing a cast when it begins to itch, with no intelligent way to solve the issue you shimmy a pencil in blindly in hopes to scratch away the problem. Stiles knows he has no firm connection to the family and really knows nothing about them, no amount of research has brought Stiles closer to learning anything at all about Alpha Derek's late wife or an ex girlfriend not even a sliver of a rumor of a one night stand. Definitely no enlightening conversations between the two of them, its almost like Derek goes out of his way to ignore him. Does curiosity have a scent? Because Derek can smell it the moment Stiles is in within sight of the house and swoosh Alpha Hale is out of there.

Stiles tries to discourage himself from picking apart what physical traits they got from Derek and what they must have gotten from their mother(or whatever great uncle tom or their mother) but he can't stop as he watches them tumble together, catching the differences in their smiles, the numerous amounts of teeth Adele shows countering Brice's small smile, happiness showing more in his eyes than his lips.

Its hard not to ask questions, its like pretending to be somebody else. More than once Stiles has had to strong will himself into another room away from Boyd just so he won't slip up and ask something rude, its an alpha for petes sake, no business snooping, none, eyes on the prize.

…

When he arrives he rates how shitty his morning is, anything around or above a 6 the kids are eating cereal, below a five he'll make them breakfast.

It takes them a while for them to hobble down the stairwell carrying various toys or blankets with them to make the secondary nap on the table more comfortable while waiting for food. Shockingly Brice enjoys breakfast a lot more than Adele, in the sense that Brice enjoys making the food in a cheery fashion as where Adele just enjoys eating it and don't dare talk to her before she has food. In the kitchen all bets are off and Briceton god forbid will actually touch Stiles, smile and even say his name (try to say his name).

Today, the first day of his third week, hour 144 (Because the Mr. Bossman apparently works Saturdays and that was **so not what he signed up for**.) He thinks he kind of sort of has the grips on the kidlings.

This early in the morning he reads. Sure, I guess he could bring his own freaking book if he wants but there's a whole mausoleum of libraries in one room looking a bit lonely. And its not like he's being sneaky (only in the sense that he tries not to make too much noise not to wake up the very morning grumpy Adele.) he is sure that the sourpuss of an Alpha could smell him in the library when he gets home (unless the spores in the books somehow dilutes the smell which will need further research.) Naptime Wednesday Boyd passed right by, grabbed something from the monstrosity of a desk nodded to Stiles existence and left without a word of complaint(or any words), so obviously its not illegal. Also double checked the rule list, nada, no bans from the library, so suck that guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The place is like a man's dream come true; if you were a man very interested in all the creatures this world had to offer with a slightly dangerous streak of running into said creatures who normally turn out to eat a little bit more than lettuce and also had a hard on for books.

In the very back corner between the walls of bookshelves there's a dark maroon armchair so large Stiles can fold his legs into then sit in any potion and still be comfortable. He calls it; The Throne, and of course after deciding that in his internal monologue the library became; The Throne Room, Mwahah, Mwhahaha. Really, who says The Throne Room and doesn't turn out to be evil a few episodes later?

This is where Adele finds him earlier than he's ever seen her awake.

He doesn't notice her at first (which seems to be a constant issue). Idly flipping through an Elvish love novel? He's not quite sure his Elvish is off but its interesting all the same. She startles him not getting a reaction in the slightest from her as his very manly squeak and shuffle commences. She has totted a silvery blanket alongside her that Stiles hasn't seen before and to great shock she crowds in and climbs effortlessly into his lap one hand doing the climbing, the other multitasking between dragging the blanket after her and keeping her mouth occupied. Her little body is coiled tense sitting in his lap awkwardly, obviously wanting attention but not totally comfortable with him being the comforter yet.

Processing quietly hands still in the air from the earlier surprise, he decides that yeah, him being less awkward will make the whole situation a tadless awkward.

Putting aside the appalling amount of instigated cuddling Stiles rearranges himself on the chair, which only leads into entanglement with the silvery blanket. The shift causes the sleepy child to head butt Stiles chest, which should not hurt that fucking much dear lord, who doesn't apologize or sit herself back up but releases the grip on the blanket to replace the similar hold on his shirt burrowing farther into his chest. He knows she can hear his heart that's panicking and setting off all kinds of prey signals, shes laying right on top of it for petes sake.

Its not like he's afraid she's going to eat him or anything but she should at least react in some way.

" 'smell funny." She states groggily snuffing more at his chest to reevaluate the assessment.

Now Stiles isn't an idiot, they've had this conversation a few times before; Stiles is A. Human, with other (cuddly) werewolves, C. On Medication. To which the kids seem to understand well enough but like to remind him ever now again.

"You smell."

So Stiles may have immatured spending so many hours with toddlers.

"I smell," she agrees nodding, or just nuzzling. "I smell like daddy."

"Don't I smell like my daddy?" Stiles asks as he tries to rearrange her more comfortably for him but without success.

"I miss daddy," is wetly muffled into his chest, the shaking immediately following.

Its not awkward anymore, its just sad. From the beginning they never talked about Derek leaving, most of the time Derek was out the door before Stiles could get in. He's never seen their goodbyes or morning kisses, never seen how either of them react as their dad leaves and neither of them said anything. Until now.

Adele's crying gets louder as he wraps her more snuggly in between him and his arms. He tries not to remember, he tries, but his own feelings lodge in his throat. He members the extraneous work load his dad had(Still has.) remembers when he learned guns don't just go pewn pewn. Remembers waking up early and asking his dad not to go to work and crying with his mom when he left. It's a sense of abandonment that isn't logical but will still hurt the fragile heart of a child. For Stiles it was also worry, worry that Dad would turn up just like that other deputy, and hopefully Adele doesn't worry, hopefully doesn't quite know that work is dangerous for daddy as well. Thankfully she's just sad.

After a while she calms to a slumber weighing Stiles down for the rest of his book reading time, not that he feels like doing anything now. The steady pace of her breaths make him groggy and he catches himself lolling in and out of consciousness.

He can hear Briceton shuffling into the room looking for them, the moment he spots his sister in Stiles lap asleep is comical, his eyes widen and he drops Stiles' beanie which Stiles had thought he had lost last week.

"Did you steal my hat?" Stiles asks foremost, because really, that's his favorite hat, he looked everywhere for that thing.

Brice only continues to stare at him (also a family thing).

"Why'd yuh steal my hat?" He tries to act demanding and adult-like but it's hard when you're sideways in a chair with a blanket and a toddler in the early hours of the day.

Unfortunately Brice doesn't answer, nor did he when Stiles reprimands him from hiding his shoes, but at least he gives those back at the end of the day.

Puffing his chest out he makes deliberate stomps over to Stiles, who tries not to laugh.

"That's my sissther!" He says in an angry whisper.

A loud whisper that wakes up Adele who turns her head around to perform a very murderous glare(the family resemblance does shine through her! Grrrr I am Future Alpha!). It makes Brice deflate a little but only away from her eyes. Taking initiative Adele releases the death hold Stiles shirt and plucks Brice up to what must have been the attempt to pick him up and toss him on the chair, roll him on the chair? Pull the toddler all the way on the chair with one arm? Stiles is uncertain as to what her plan was but all she accomplished was smacking him against the side of chair.

Attempt number two didn't go well either. In fact if she didn't sincerely apologize the each time Stiles would have thought she was just inflicting pain on her brother for waking her up.

Brice allows Stiles to pick him up and kiss his bruised forehead booboos away. This is how on the first day of his third week Stiles cuddled each Hale children out of a sobbing mess and into a peaceful state of sleep. Then put to sleep himself.

..

Now Stiles has never attempted to nap in the throne because lounging comfortably and sleeping comfortably are two very different things and as it turns out no matter how comfortable sitting in the armchair is, sleeping should never be done there.

At first all he is conscious of his the large suffocating weight that holds him down, then he registers the hissing and a little light comes threw his sleep drunken lids. Panicking he tries to shove the offender off only to be growled at for his troubles and clinged to harder.

He chuckles down at the mop of black tuffy hair that has seemed to defy gravity at every which way then pulls the body that's connected to the hair closer to him because he is not below getting hugs from Brice when he is asleep.

Briceton is continuously vibrating with growls, like purrs. Happily he drags Adele up higher on his chest and hugs them aimlessly while his mind winds back up to the world of the living. He notes that the book he was earlier reading has unforgiveningly been wedged in between him and the armrest and has left an ache through his side.

As his eyes blink in more light the growls grow louder, from experience and much laughter at the toddler's struggle he knows, knows, Brice cannot growl that good.

The unconscious move to smother the kids farther into the couch with him gets a snap of fangs from his friendly werewolf intruder.

"Daddy!" Adele shrieks using Stiles chest as a diving board, no doubt waking up actively fast hearing her father's growly presence.

Stiles takes a few more stomps to the chest before he is child free doubled over himself coughing.

He aches all over, everywhere screams stupid. He stands from the chair without any pretense of grace holding onto the disposed blanket so that he won't get tangled any further.

" Morning Mister Hale."

Alpha Hale is standing with a kid in each arm disparately trying to get his attention but is taking his time glaring at Stiles. Surely they didn't sleep the whole day right?

Stiles tries to be stuttle about his stretching but his body is all kinked up and theres no way to disguise what hes doing, not that he really should be embarrassed. What on earth did he do disserve that glare?

Stiles can now see Boyd towards the entrance of the library looking amused.

"Where did you get that cover?" Growls Derek holding Adele firmly under his chin as she squirms.

"Cover? Wha' Cover?" Stiles voice comes out raw and he visibly winces. He is good at his job all right. Sleeping on the job is sometimes allowed as a babysitter.

Looking around Stiles realizes he's talking about the blanket hes holding.

"This?" He asks holding it up.

"Yes that," Derek seethes talking through his teeth.

And really, Stiles frowns, does he always have to act so angry? He barely even knows Stiles let alone ever talks to him so its not like he can be irritated from Stiles personality.

"The kids normally come down with a few items in the morning," he responds purposely letting a pit of irritation film his voice. Stiles does not deserve to be treated this way.

"Adele normally brings her purple comforter but today she brought this." He grumbles looking over the comforter. The kids seem to have multiple blankets changing over the weeks when the older one needs washing. Adele has a blue blanket featuring funny little monsters and a blank purple, Briceton as well has two interchanging bedsheets; a cowboy one and green striped one that always smells like juice.

"That's mine," Derek grumbles deflating visibly to snuff Brice's' hair.

Oh god. When Stiles would get back from fairly long trips Scott would show up with his ratty black comforter that hes had since high school and share the bed with Stiles trying to strangle the smell into him. A bed a werewolf sleeps in consistently is like a bird's nest, you don't bring strangers into your birds nest, hell most werewolves don't bring one night stands to their bed or even their home, very very territorial people.

"Did you get into my room?" Derek whispers to Adele pointy avoiding Stiles gaping flushed face.

Dropping her gaze even farther she squirms and acts sullenly.

"Did you go into my room Adele?" He says with a more demanding tone.

"You left the door unlocked." Adele whispers trying to shuffle out of Derek's grip and away from any punishment. She looks towards Stiles and thrusts her arms out which would normally warm his heart seeing as she rarely asks him to hold her.

"Tiles!" She whines.

"Hey now, if you did something you weren't suppose to do I can't save you." Stiles says looking at her instead of Derek's jealous glowering.

Adele's bottom lip wobbles, "TILES DON'T SMELL RIGHT!" is her battle cry as she burst into tears.

Stiles can't hear over her wailing but over Derek's shoulder he can see Boyd's shoulder shake with laughter. He is so going to start calling him Alfred again.

Gingerly Stiles folds Derek's blanket away from his body and places it on the throne. After explaining to her the first few times she didn't seem to be bothered at all about Stiles' smell, sure she'd wrinkle her nose here and there but she never threw a tantrum about it.

Going into Derek's room the one day he didn't lock it had nothing to do with Stiles' smell.

Derek lets Briceton escape from his hold away from his sister's persistent screaming. He passes Stiles to climb the chair and burry his face into the newly folded blanket and cover his ears.

"Adele," Stiles says turning to face the shaking child, "We've talked about that, I know it bothers you but surely you'll tell your Dad why you're really upset and went and took his blanket without permission."

She only continues to sob turning more into Derek and away from Stiles. Derek seems to be trying to comfort her but from the pained look on his face it must be bleeding his super hearing ears.

"Why don't you tell your Dad what you told me Adele."

Then the floodgates open, watery I miss yous and mean daddys and other things Stiles can't understand.

With both hands Stiles awkwardly points to the doorway and scuttles out, by the time he reaches Boyd he can hear Brice joining the cryfest, Alfred the smug ass gives an amused smile towards Stiles and then lets it slips into something like worry following him out the library.

Boyd follows him through the tv room and all the way into the kitchen. He doesn't say anything while Stiles braces himself over the sink and douses his face in freezing water.

He's cried and screamed into his father's shoulder many times as well. Beacon Hills had been unclaimed land until Stiles was already gone to university. His dad hasn't always been the Sherriff, Stiles knows that logically, but his Dad was the Sheriff every time he could count, school plays, music recitals, every elementary and middle school event after his mother died Dad had to miss because he had Sherriff business.

Being the Sherriff of unclaimed territory was basically being the Alpha, and being the alpha's kid was a dramafest of abandonment. It got better, took time but highschool was easier, even when Stiles was benched (always) his Dad was there to watch the local highschool Lacrosse game. It does get better Stiles reminds himself, but the cynical part of him hates Derek because before it gets better there is thousands of broken promises. He wills the remnants of his childhood wash down the drain with the water and leisurely dries his face ignoring Boyd quiet presence.

When Stiles does look at Boyd he doesn't know what to say, but that's okay because Boyd's been waiting to say something.

"Whats for breakfast?"


End file.
